youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
SSundee
Ian Stapleton (26 years-old), known on YouTube as 'SSundee, '''is a Minecraft commentator, among other game types such as Turbo Dismount, iPad games, and other general vlogs, as well as a former member of Team Crafted, a group that was devoted to the game Minecraft, who lives in the United States of America. He has over 4 million subscribers and 900,000,000+ views. Notable Traits in Minecraft *Before the intro of most of his videos, he is seen in what he calls his "derp" skin, aka "Derp SSundee", and says a comedic line. *One of his famous Minecraft series is SuperCraft Bros which is his old series with over 50 episodes. (Series now inactive) *Once he dies he goes silent. Name Origin The name "SSundee" originated in late 2009 when Ian and his friend were making accounts on ''Call of Duty and trolling other users. His friend made a username called "SSaturdee" and Ian made one called "SSundee," as a reference to how certain elderly people say the days of the week. The name eventually stuck and was used for Ian's YouTube channel name. Personal Life and History Ian joined the military's air force when he was in his manly years (Unknown Date) and was happy with being in the military. He later got married to a girl named "Maddie" (Madelyn) at the age of 19 (In 2007) and was still in the military until November 28th of 2009 when he was inspired by Joe Hanson (Writer/Comedian) and decided to make his first YouTube channel with the name of "SSundee" (See the Name Origin section above). He didn't upload any videos yet until 2010 where he would spend some small amount of his free times each day doing and uploading gameplay videos such as Call of Duty, Dota, League of Legends and a lot more. He would also occasionally, do vlog videos of "Q&A" and him showing his gaming gadgets. As his determination thrives, he earned more and more views day by day. In the same year he discovered Minecraft, and made his first Minecraft video titled "Minecraft Tower w/Ssundee" which he said in the video's description "This game is SO ADDICTING haha". And so, he started doing Minecraft survival series with some of his friends and uploaded them to YouTube everyday. His channel grew bigger and bigger as he met more friends and he soon got his wife (Maddie) involved in playing Minecraft and The Sims 3 with him while at the same time, he did vlog videos of him and his son (Colton) doing their daily father and son's activities. Everything was going smoothly until November 22nd of 2012 when he only uploaded about 4 videos up until January 15th, 2013. On February 14th, 2013. He made a vlog video talking about him leaving the military and that he would be having more time making Minecraft videos. He continued his Minecraft series without telling his fans what happened or why he didn't upload any videos for the past 2 months. March 17th, 2013. Ian made a video of him playing Super Craft Bros in the background and confessed why he left. He and his wife got divorced in 2012 due to unknown reasons which explains why he wasn't really active at that time. He sounded sad as he was apologizing to his fans and almost broke into tears. Despite what happened, his fans didn't look at him differently. He was still the same funny and awesome SSundee who all of his fans respect, love and care about. Because of this, SSundee was able to get back on his feet and continue his Minecraft series with his friends. On August 20th, 2013. JeromeASF uploaded a "IRL" vlog video where he appeared to be in a hotel room in Las Vegas with Ian and a couple of more friends. They were goofing around, saying goodbye to each other when a woman entered the room. Jerome stated that she was Maddie and that she was Ian's girlfriend. This Maddie is different than Ian's first girlfriend Maddie. On August 23rd, 2013. Ian reached 1,000,000 subscribers and he made a vlog video of how happy he is for all the support his fans have given him. And that he would continue in making more videos with his most trusted friends SkyDoesMinecraft, Minecraft Universe, Deadlox, Jeromeasf, BajanCanadian, and HuskyMudkipz, in Team Crafted. Later on in his YouTube career TeamCrafted broke up. He still uploaded rarely with SkyDoesMinecraft. He continued playing Minecraft by himself uploading videos of him playing mini games such as Super Smash Mobs, CrazyCraft, and Jailbreak. Later in 2014 he started playing with his friend Lancey and recorded series like Feed The Beast Modpack. He suddenly stopped recording with Lancey. The fans never got a reason either. He now plays with his other friend Crainer. He currently records with Crainer playing Sky Factory and CrazyCraft 2.0. As of March 29, 2015 he has over 4,000,000 subscribers. He also married his girlfriend Madilyn (Different Maddie from the first one) in early 2015. Friends * MrCrainer * KennyDGP * Ambrew * TheCheatCode * Lancey * SkyDoesMinecraft * Deadlox * JeromeASF * BajanCanadian * HuskyMudkipz Trivia *He used to be in the military. *His greatest fears are Acrophobia and Thalassophobia. *He stated that if he were to get a new hair style, he would go for the Mullet. *The reason he joined the military because he was neither interested in school (he attended Nandua High School until 2006) nor did he find it useful. He didn't find anything interesting in high school and didn't go to college, so he joined the military and was loving it. *He likes rock and electronic music. *His favorite sports are basketball, football (soccer) and tennis. *He used to love wearing caps when he was in the military even when he was doing vlog videos back then. *He doesn't like Snakes because SNAKES FRIGGIN SUCK! * He has a son named Colton. * His middle name is Marcus. * When he was about 5 years old, he got stung by a wasp 4 times in the "no-no spot" while riding his bike. [1] * He can sing using Derp SSundee's voice. * During the time near the Christmas of 2014, he couldn't make videos for 3-4 Days due to being sick. His fans were complaning, and "I'm pretty sure one of the comments called him fat..." So he, while still having a burning ear infection, decided to make a video explaining why. * Ian is working with an app/game-making company called 'Dockyard Games,' and they have currently made 3 mobile games: Grappling Garry, Cube Crusher, and their latest one, Temple Toad. To show Ian's contributions to these games, in Temple Toad, they added SSundee's skin head into the game. And they went one step further... by adding Derp SSundee's head into the game Famous Quotes * "This is crap!" * "Don't do dis!" * "That's weird..." * "Nooo!" *audible wheezing* (Almost everytime he dies) * "Aww, I died." * "I'm a fan!" * "Are you freaking kidding me!?" * "Dat's awesome!" * "DON'T DO DIS BRO!" * "Hey doods!" * "DO YOU KNOW WHAT I HAD TO MAKE THIS CAKE? DID YOU KNOW WHAT I HAD TO DO?!" * "AHHHHH!" * "This is poop!" * "Right in the dome!!" * "What the freak is wrong with you?" * "Freakin' ball sack!" * "Balls..." * "Enter my balls..." (Pixelmon series) * "This is hard as balls..." * "It's as OP as balls!" * "You freaking suck!" * "I'm a dirty dealer!" * "G freakin' G!!!" * "I will murder your face... what?" (Mainly CrazyCraft 1 Series) * "No no no, I'm a fan, I'm a fan, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..!" * "False swipe to the dome!" (Pixelmon series) * "Oh... My... God..." * "Why do you have a taser?!??!" * "Did you just cock a gun?!?" * " Lets do this doods!" * "FRICKIN BLAIR WITCH!" (FTB series) * "LANCEY POOP!" * "Do you love me yet mommy?" * "Well anyways doods I hope you enjoyed the video" (End of Videos) * "Yooo Dude" (End of most Mod Reviews) * "Crap on a stick..." * "Freakin' Karma! (Jailbreak Season 2 Whenever Disconnected Proxy From Server)" * "Let's Wreck Face!" * "I WILL MURDER YOUR ENTIRE FAMILY!!!" * "That dude hits like a truck!" * "Oh!...Yes." * "I'm sorry, Bro. I had to do it." (Factions Series) * "DO YOU LOVE ME YET MOM?!?!?!?" * "Well...Derp Ssundee took over the channel again." (Derp SSundee How-To Series) * "This sword hits like a freaking TRUCK!!" * "#CrainerSucks!" Gallery ffceebc261aa11e3910112bbf73ae200_6.jpg|Team Crafted Photo Shoot Screen Shot 2013-12-26 at 12.11.49 AM.png|SSundee in the Team Crafted Photo Shoot gAi9nC1.png|SSundee's Minecraft Skin B3kh4lL.png|SSundee's Minecraft Derp Skin profile_picture_by_ask_insane_ssundee-d6fw5yh.png|Ssundee's Derpy counterpart, Derp Ssundee. External Links *Ian's Instagram: http://instagram.com/ssundeeyt *Ian's Twitch: http://www.twitch.tv/ssundeegames/profile